The second Storybook
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma have asked Regina to the diner on Valentine's day, and Regina have asked Emma, both saying they have new cluse. It comes as a shocking point when they find this is a trap and the book itself is another than the original one.


_**Author's Note: I am sorry if this isn't the best idea, but I have been in a fever haze writing lately, I just wanted to do something for Valentine, and this became it. Happy Valentine's Day everyone :o)**_

* * *

_**The second Storybook**_  
Regina looked at the note in her hand wondering if Emma could be serious or not. She wanted to meet her at the diner the very same night. It had to do about the author of the storybook. She grumbled a bit wondering why on earth they couldn't take it the next day. After all tonight was Valentine's, wasn't Emma supposed to be with Hook on one of their stupid dates. She sighed realizing that she should probably show, because if nothing else, misery loved company, and Emma was her friend, or so she claimed.

* * *

Emma looked at the note in her hand, confused, something was off she felt. She read it again, from Regina. She wanted to meet her at the diner for a shoot and talk about news about the author of the storybook. She had to be lonely Emma figured, yeah that had to be it. Regina hadn't really been the same after Robin left. One quick drink couldn't hurt, she would still have time to meet Hook after. After all it was Valentine's and they had a date, in fact she was really excited about it, knowing he had planned it for some time. She looked at him through the window as he was coming towards the apartment complex where they lived. He might be a dirty, old pirate, but she still loved her, Emma knew. She looked at the note one more time, figuring she would tell Hook about it, he wouldn't mind at all she was quite sure.

* * *

Regina not feeling like dressing up, was wearing one of her regular black pants suits. After all it was Emma, and spite the fact that this was Valentine's day this was not a date. Or was it, was she going to tell her she was bored with Hook and was jumping ships?  
No, that couldn't be it, Regina had seen them together. Emma and her Captain guyliner, making doe eyes at each other. At least he was, Emma didn't seem so into him half of the time. She always seemed to push him aside just a little, at least in Regina's eyes. Sometimes the brunette couldn't keep herself from wondering if Emma was only with him because he was the last connection to Neal.  
Again she shook her head as she entered the diner sitting down by the bar to wait for her, figuring it had to be more than what she saw. Emma had to be in love with him, or she would have told him to set sail a long time ago. Or maybe she was afraid, to be…alone?  
"Regina, stop it" she told herself in a firm tone, wondering why she was even caring what the blonde did or didn't do. She was there to know about the author, nothing more nothing less, that was it.

* * *

Emma was halfway dressed as her plan was to meet up with Hook later. She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was put up in a neat ponytail. It couldn't hurt to look good she figured. She looked at the time, knowing she would soon have to leave, or she would be late. And if it was one thing she knew the brunette hated, it was people being late. That and of course arguing with her. Or did she?  
Emma couldn't help but to wonder if she didn't mind the arguing they had had over the years, because at least then she wouldn't have to be alone. Not that she had been alone for all those years, she had had Henry after all, that had to have been helping some. To Emma's knowledge it still seemed kind of weird she didn't have a companion. Of course there was Graham, but…  
Then it was Robin Hood, Emma was sure they had been hot and heavy, she could see the desire in the other woman's eyes, but was that enough in the long run. Still Emma hated to see her get hurt, after all she was her friend, probably the only one she had had in years, and friends was suppose to look out for each other.  
Emma in her silent mind wondered if Regina had really loved Robin, even if they had met back in the Enchanted forest, it still had gone fast. Was it love or was it desire and companionship or all three that had driven Regina.  
She grabbed her red jacked and shrugged it off, thinking, 'Too many thoughts, Emma, too many thoughts.'

* * *

Regina had ordered a drink just as Emma walked inside and sat down next to her saying, "So the Storybook?"  
"Yes, what did you find?" the brunette wondered, eyeing her, she looked more beautiful than usual.  
"What do you mean what did I find, I thought you asked me here to tell me what you found?" Emma was rather confused.  
"I came because you asked me to, but if you didn't then…" she wondered. It both became clear to them at once, "Henry."  
"But why?" Emma wondered, ordering a beer. She so didn't get that kid sometimes.  
"Guess he is not to happy with you seeing Captain guyliner," she shrugged with a grin, taking a sip of her glass.  
"You need to stop call him that," said Emma, but she smiled stil.  
"Why he uses more eyeliner than I do, sure he isn't gay, I've seen the way he looks at your father," said Regina teased.  
"Play nicely or…" Emma didn't even know how to finish that sentense.  
"Or what?" Regina wondered.  
"Or I will kiss you right here, right now in front of everyone," Emma shut her trap, wondering where the hell that even came from.  
"Do that and I will banish you to a cold and dark jail cell in my castle," Regina hissed against her ear. Emma feeling her hot breath made her tingle.

"Hmm," she said with a shrug, adding, "So if you don't have any info on that book, I am free to leave?"

"You may do that yes," said Regina, thinking at least then she could go back to her miserable life at her mansion. Maybe pop a bottle of apple cider or two even.

Just then Red came over and said, "Henry, he asked me to give you this, as test project."

Emma looked at the book, it was a replica of the storybook itself. Of course not the original one. Still out of curiosity she opened it and gasped.  
"What?" the brunette wondered with a growl.

"It is us, at the diner, look," Emma showed her the picture, and very right there was a picture of them at the diner, with a drink each. Emma swallowed reading the words on the page next to it, it was the exact conversation they had just spoken. The brunette seemed a bit confused as well, browsing to the next pages, fastly reading, and groaned again.  
"What?" Emma asked her.

"Seems we are hot and heavy in the bedroom department, I use my anger to nail you against a wall," said the brunette, swallowing. She couldn't even pretend that that was not intreaging.

Emma read as well, looking at her saying, "The things in the first storybook all came through, you think this will?"

"I have no reason to suspect otherwise," she said with a heavy sigh. Seeing a wedding picture of them further back. A tear in her eye, Emma looked so beautiful. Emma leaned to brush it assied, then kissing her saying, "You can't argue against a book, we know better."

"Are you saying we should hook up?" she asked.

"Yes why not, we know each other better than anyone else in this town," Emma shrugged.

"And Hook?" she asked.  
"Will find another woman," Emma said with a soft laugh before adding, "Or a man."

"I need to take it slow," said Regina and smiled at her. She figured she wouldn't mind giving it a try.

"I can agree to that," Emma said, carefully stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"I need to go home and think this over," Regina raised a brown.

"You want company?" the blonde wondered, she suddenly felt very nervous.

"Sure," she said and gave her a small smile.

* * *

It is safe to say that Emma never went back to Hook that evening, in the end she found herself sleeping next to a tired brunette. She knew she had to end it with him later, but for now she was sleeping.

Henry on the other hand went back to the diner the next morning, finding Red he asked, "Did it work, did it leave together."

"They left together, but what was in that book?" Ruby Red wondered, eyeing the young boy, after all, all she had seen was a bunch of black pages.

"Let's just say moms are not the only ones than can do magic," he said with a laugh. Glad the spell of seeing your happy future had worked on the book. He took the book and browsed through it, a picture of him and a younger sister came up. He smiled, just what he wished for.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
